


Glad you called me

by twoshiningmoons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Dancer Lee Taeyong, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshiningmoons/pseuds/twoshiningmoons
Summary: Taeyong is going through a hard time paying his rent so he decides to look for a housemate. Having posted an ad a week ago, no one has called him yet. He begins to lose hope but one day, he finally receives a call.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Here I am once again ^0^  
> I've plenty of ideas -a lot of free time too- and I've them all written in my notes <3  
> I first wanted to do an 'enemies to friends to lovers' AU but all of my attempts were poorly written :(  
> And why I chose 2Tae? Because they're my fav boys 🥺💜
> 
> As always, I'll be uploading every 2-3 days so hope you enjoy it! 🥰
> 
> Take care, lots of rest and have a nice day! ♡
> 
> -El

_**21:00 p.m.**_

Taeyong was tired of being on the PC for almost two hours. Lately, he has been doing bad with money and he can't allow himself to pay the high rent for some months. One of his friends suggested him to find a housemate and Taeyong thought it was a great idea, so he posted an ad on a website to see if it works. 

A week has passed and he hasn't received a call. Taeyong was getting frustrated, he doesn't know what he's going to do if he won't find one sooner. 

His friends wanted to help him, all of them offered him money but Taeyong politely declined their offers, not wanting to disturb them or being on debts but he appreciated their kindness. 

Feeling how frustrated he was becoming, Taeyong's stomach grumbles. He hasn't eaten yet and his body needed some energy, he deserved it. 

When he arrives back to the living room with some snacks and energy drinks, his phone rings. Taeyong felt hope, thinking it was a person who saw his ad. To his bad luck, it was only a worried Doyoung. 

"Taeyong?" Doyoung asks with a soft tone. 

"Ah, it's you..." Taeyong says, trying to hide his disappointment. 

"You didn't find anyone, did you?" his friend tells him with pity. Doyoung really felt bad for him but Taeyong was being reclutant to accept money from him. 

"I keep refreshing the page to see if there are comments but no, it's empty." Taeyong tells him and his brows furrow, getting upset. 

"Hang in there, Yongie. Rest for today and don't overthink, you'll find one." Doyoung tried to put some hope but Taeyong only sighs. 

Taeyong comes from a humble family, having the right amount of money for rent, food and other needs so it wasn't easy for him to start living alone in a fancy apartment. Yet Taeyong didn't give up and he tried his best, but he'd lie if he said he doesn't feel hopeless in these moments. 

"I think this is a bad idea, I'm pretty sure no one will call me." Taeyong says and Doyoung's heart breaks a little. 

Both of them have known each other for ages and Doyoung knows how tough Taeyong lived and he admires him for having a strong mindset, even if things seemed difficult for him. But today, Taeyong felt weaker and his friend noticed it. 

"Don't say that, someone will. Be patient for some days. And if it doesn't works, then you've to know you're always welcome here." Doyoung reminds him and his friend sighs. 

"I know but really, I don't want to disturb you. Thank you, Doie. A lot." Taeyong says and Doyoung wants to hug him but he obviously can't. 

"Rest for today, please. Tomorrow you can continue." 

"Okay, I'll rest. How are you doing?" Taeyong asks him and his friend answered him. 

They've talked for 20 minutes until Doyoung said he got to go and Taeyong understood it. Honestly, what would Taeyong be if he didn't befriend Doyoung? Sometimes he feels he's his saviour, other times an annoying mother-like friend but he knows Doyoung does all of this because he actually cares for him. And that's enough for Taeyong.

Seeing how late it has become, Taeyong changes himself to pajamas and he immediately jumps on his bed. He closed his eyes, feeling the coldness of his room and starts to think. 

He missed his family, more than anything. They were the ones who told him to move on, having saved enough money for him. Taeyong was reclutant, he preffered working for hours if that meant he could help his family and be with them. But they conviced him, they didn't want him to live in this way and they let him pursue his dream as a dancer. 

It has passed 4 months and the emptiness didn't fade away at any moment. He didn't have the heart to tell them: "I can't live alone anymore...". All of their efforts would be wasted in vain. 

Taeyong feels awful, it's like the deities don't want him to have a calm life without economic problems. 

Thinking about his situation doesn't help him so he opts to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for him and he needed to rest.

* * *

_**Next day, 10:00 a.m.** _

Doyoung and Taeyong are sitting in a cafeteria, sharing their life and overall talking. 

"I think I'll give up on this. The ad was posted last week or more and no one is interested on it. You know I promised to regulate the payment but it seems so hard right now." Taeyong tells him, sipping his strong coffee. 

"Give it two or three days more. If no one calls, then I'll talk personally with the bank and I'll make it up for you." Doyoung says sternly. He would help his friend if only Taeyong wasn't that stubborn. 

"I prefer living on the streets than disturbing you, Doie. And you're perfectly aware of that." Taeyong reminds him and Doyoung rolls his eyes. Is he being serious? He won't survive living like that. 

"Ah, I want this to finish soon. Someone help me, please." Taeyong says, crossing his fingers and looking at the sky. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzes. Taeyong gets scared for a moment and he looks at the ID. 

"It says 'unknown'. Who could be?" he asks his friend. 

"Don't trust these numbers! They could be information stealers. Be careful." Doyoung adverts him and his friend looks at him with confusion, Taeyong's phone still buzzing. 

"But what if it's important? I'm going to answer, let me put it on speaker." Taeyong decides to answer it and do what he said. 

"Hello?" the person says. It seems to be a guy, near Doyoung and Taeyong's age. 

"Good morning, who's this?" Taeyong asks, now even more confused. 

"Am I talking with Taeyong?" the person answers with a question. 

"Yes, how can I help?" he says and Doyoung looks at him, mouthing a 'watch out'. 

"My name's Taeil. I saw your ad about a housemate and I'm interested. Is it still avaliable?" Taeyong's eyes light up and he feels a rush of relieve running through his body. _Thank you deities, thank you for hearing me._

Doyoung claps, happy as ever for his friend. Taeil wasn't having an answer yet so he speaks again.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Taeil asks and the two friends come back to reality. 

"Yes, yes. It's still available." Taeyong says and Taeil seems to smile since his tone changed for a happy one.

"Great! Can we meet this evening? Do you know where's the Eagle statue?" 

"Of course, how will I recognise you?" 

"I'll be wearing a red and blue stripped sweater. I'm kinda short too, hehe" 

"Perfect! See you at 6, is that okay?"

"Absolutely fine. See you soon then!" and Taeil hungs up. Taeyong was processing everything slowly, did he finally found a housemate? 

"Doie, is this a dream?" he asks his friend and Doyoung shakes his head.

"No, he found your ad and called you. That's amazing Yongie, today's your day!" Doyoung cheers for him and Taeyong felt happy.

But then, Taeyong realised something: he has to live with a stranger for some time. And he wasn't ready for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong kept asking Doyoung if he was friendly enough and more questions Doyoung found unnecessary. It made him nervous the fact a person -especially a stranger- will live with him. What if he's a bad person, a bully... or worse! What if he's a part of a mafia? Taeyong didn't want to live in danger, not when he's only 20 years old.

"Yongie, you're being dramatic. The probabilities of meeting a mafia member are low, even more in a small town like this one. There's nothing to worry about but I understand your nervousness, it's going to be weird at first but you'll be fine. Okay?" Doyoung reassures him and Taeyong feels a bit more relaxed. Still, he didn't think living with another person would bring him so many questions.

"I'll try my best to be close to you these first days. Then, it's all up to you." Doyoung says to him, patting twice his friend's crossed hands.

Taeyong sighs, he should be more than happy now that he found a housemate yet he's still weirded at the thought of it. But he'll try his best, really.

They've talked for an hour more, helping Taeyong relax and think more realistic. One of Taeyong's flaws is he's a natural overthinker. Since he moved to live alone, a lot of thoughts came to his head, each one weirder and more unrealistic. He'll never say a positive thing when he's nervous and it's something Doyoung learned to cope.

"We should get going. You'll meet him soon and well, I don't want to disturb your first meeting." Doyoung says and Taeyong gives in. Both of them pay their drinks and they go on separate ways.

* * *

"Okay: Taeil, short height and stripped sweater. Eagle statue at 6 p.m." Taeyong repeated those words mentally as soon as he arrived at home. Walking around his house, he was thinking how he should look to give a good impression. Casual or formal? None of them convinced him at all so he came to the point he'll choose whatever as long as it looks decent.

Time passed faster than expected and it was already 17:00. Getting there is a 15 minutes walk but Taeyong prefers waiting than be waited for, so he decides to get ready.

He chooses a pastel purple sweater and ripped jeans that goes well with his high black boots. Taeyong's hair was a little messy but he prefers it to be like that, combing it only with his hands.

"17:30, perfect!" he cheers and grabs his keys and phone, revising if everything's okay and closed. Once he did that, he slowly closes the door and locks it.

* * *

Walking around the town was something Taeyong enjoyed a lot. As a nature lover, he finds every detail of it truly marvelous and impressive. How flowers bloom slowly, how raindrops fall from the vivid green leaves, how birds chirp in unison while making pretty songs -if that can be considerated as ones-, how everything about nature made him even more enthusiastic. He may be a dancer but that doesn't replace his photography passion, capturing every scenery he thinks it's gorgeous. Amateur photographer, as he loves to calls himself.

He arrives sooner, as expected, but he doesn't seem annoyed about it. He waits patiently, listening to soft songs he saved on his Spotify playlist.

Minutes passed and there were no sights of Taeil. He doesn't even know how he physically looks like, maybe he didn't go to the right location. Taeyong started to get nervous but he decided to wait a little more.

Suddenly, he sees a taxi coming near him and a young man exits it. Taeyong notices he's wearing a blue and red stripped sweater, just like Taeil said.

"Thank you." he tells the driver and closes the door.

He gets startled when he sees Taeyong in front of him and but he seems to realises who's he.

"Are you Taeyong?" Taeil asks him and Taeyong nods his head.

"You must be Taeil. Nice to meet you." Taeyong smiles, trying to be the nicest he can and Taeil reciprocates the smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Should we go to a place where we can talk better?" Taeil asks him and Taeyong hums in agreement.

🥀

"So you're in Sciences... you must be studying all day then." Taeyong says and Taeil shakes his head.

"Not at all, maths and calculation require logic. Languages do require studying but they're more practical. Every subject have to be studied, less or more." Taeil says, munching his chocolate waffle.

"That's true. Why do you need a housemate, if it's okay to ask?" Taeyong asks him, getting slowly interested by his soon-to-be housemate.

"The one I've lived with before didn't pay his part, making poor excuses and making me pay an abnormal rent." Taeil tells him and Taeyong starts to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I must confess I can't allow paying all the rent by myself. I'm having some money problems, but paying half of it would be the best for me." Taeyong says to him, fingers nervously playing with the sleeves.

"There's no problem with that. As long as you can pay your part, that's okay. That's the whole meaning of having a housemate, isn't it?" Taeil smiles at him and Taeyong feels relieved.

They got to know each other a little and both of them aren't really the noisy type, yet they do like listening to music in a reasonable volume or even have their closest friends around them half of the time. Taeyong thinks they'll learn to live fast, he _hopes_ so.

"I think you're the calmest person I met as a housemate and I had lots of them. I like that." Taeil compliments him and Taeyong smiles shyly, drinking his Coke.

"Thank you, I'm just not really talkative. I like silence but if you want to talk with me, I'll talk. I've no troubles with that." Taeyong tells him and Taeil seems pleased.

"Great, you're like me then. You see, I'm kind of reserved but I don't mind interacting with other people. Some are really interesting." Taeil laughs, slightly shy and Taeyong smiles.

"Okay, the question I've been waiting to ask you: what's your age?" Taeil asks him with seriousness and Taeyong looks at him weirdly.

"20, why?" Taeyong doesn't know why he's asking such an unimportant thing.

"Nice! Finally someone near my age. I'm 21 and I've lived with people near their 30s. It was really weird to be honest, and uncomfortable." Taeil tells him and Taeyong's mouth forms an "o" shape.

They continued talking and Taeyong felt like he was talking to a box full of surprises but he didn't dislike it. Taeil was an unique person and Taeyong hopes to get to know him better when they start live together.

* * *

1 hour has passed and it was more than enough to have each other's first impressions:

Taeyong -to Taeil's eyes- was a calm and nice young, still not used to live alone but Taeil will do his best to make him comfortable around him. From what he has learned from his new housemate, Taeyong is a bit of a sensitive boy and protective, something Taeil found endearing.

Taeil -to Taeyong's eyes- was what he called _a weird kind of introvert_. Talkative but not at the same time, shy but confident, knows a lot of people but has a few friends. He is a weird mix of everything but it somehow suited him a lot. Taeyong seems happy to have him as a future housemate.

"Taeyong, honestly I didn't have lots of expectations but I really liked our talk. You seem responsible and nice to be with, and that's what I was trying to find. When can I move to your apartement?" Taeil says and Taeyong smiles in relieve.

"These two weeks I'm on a break so I'm at home all the time. You can move whenever you want to. I could help you with the baggages." Taeyong tells him and Taeil is thinking of an answer.

"How about in two days? I have to package my stuff and get rid of things as well. I'll keep you updated, I have your number!" Taeil says and Taeyong is convinced.

"Okay, then see you in two days I guess?" Taeyong awkwardly says to him and Taeil smiles.

"See you in two days, future housemate." Taeil says a goodbye, waving at him while he enters a taxi.

Once he arrived at home, Taeyong couldn't stop thinking about their encounter. He remembers few details Taeil said to him and he can't help but laugh a little.

What an interesting guy he's going to have as a housemate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I wouldn't be suprised if I kept doing Taeil fics all the time, he's so lovable please 🥺💛
> 
> If I don't make something detailed, then I don't feel satisfied hehehe ><
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos, I appreciate them a lot! Have a nice day with full of rest and good vibes <3
> 
> See you on the next chapter =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Here's a new chapter <3  
> Honestly, I want to make the fic slow paced but at the same time, I feel like this is not interesting at all. Please bear with me ;-;
> 
> Hope you're having a great day and having lots of rest! See you on the next chapter ♡♡

That evening, Taeyong went to sleep sooner than the other days. Meeting Taeil was both nice and tiring -and not because the other boy was a boring person- so he needed a rest. He still has to proccess he's going to live with company. _This is going to be awkward,_ Taeyong thinks.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up with 5 missing calls and 20 messages, all of them from Doyoung. Taeyong doesn't know what's wrong, so he calls him back.

"You're alive! Do you know how worried I was because you weren't answering me? I've already thought the worst! I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days! Don't ever do this again, Lee Taeyong!" Doyoung shouts at him, making Taeyong flinch.

"I just went to sleep earlier! I was tired of being out all evening. I remind you I had to meet Taeil!" Taeyong shouts him back and Doyoung suddenly went quiet.

"Doyoung?" Taeyong asks him, concerned.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED? IS HE NICE? IS HE GOOD LOOKING? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Doyoung shouts at him even louder than before and Taeyong could feel the soreness appear on his poor ears.

"Can you stop shouting at me? My ears hurt. I'll tell you everything but for God's sake, lower your voice!" Taeyong demands him and Doyoung just hums.

"Okay, okay. So? Tell me." he asks his friend, making his way to his living room.

"Uhm, well... He's nice, only a year older than me. He has lived with housemates before. He goes to a sciences university and that's all." Taeyong tells him but Doyoung seems unconvinced.

"That's all?" is what Doyoung only says.

"What? What do you mean?" Taeyong is now lost. If Doyoung is going to bring up the topic he's thinking about right now, he's going to end the call quickly.

"Is he handsome? Is he your type?" Doyoung asks him, nosy as ever. _Bingo_.

Truth is, Taeyong didn't really pay attention to Taeil's physique but he can say he's at least nice to watch.

"He's okay I guess. And stop being so insistent, not because I'm having a housemate means I'll fall in love with him." Taeyong says and Doyoung laughs.

"I just want you to have a love interest! It has been 3 years since you had your first boyfriend and you haven't had a crush for anyone ever since. You've to tell the world you're single and you'll see how everyone will gain interest on you." Doyoung tells him and Taeyong is already tired of his comments.

"God, no! That's awful. And I remind you not everyone is as lucky as you. Jungwoo is practically head over heels for you and you aren't very far from being like him." he scoffs, remembering the clinginess and chessiness of the couple.

"We're in love, leave us alone. But Yongie, I mean it. I want you to be happy and see you falling in love with someone else, you've been through much and you deserve a partner who'll protect you and take care of you." Doyoung tells him softly and Taeyong only sighs.

"One day, one day..." Taeyong says and Doyoung whispers an 'okay'.

When he was about to continue talking, he receives and incoming call. Taeyong tells Doyoung he'll talk to him later and he immediately answers the other call.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Taeyong! It's me, Taeil. How are you?" Taeil asks him. Taeyong notices there are some noises in the background, he's probably moving his things.

"Oh, hello. I'm doing okay, and you?"

"I'm already finished with packaging. It was sooner than expected to be honest!" he chuckles and Taeyong's mouth forms a little smile. "Is it okay if I come today?"

Taeyong was blinking fast, he thought he would use this day as a free day but he didn't mind Taeil finally moving to his apartment.

"Of course, yeah. When you want!" Taeyong says and Taeil chuckles.

"I'll come this evening. Send me your location, I know this town like the palm of my hand." Taeil enthusiatically says.

"Good, do you need anything else?" Taeyong asks him and Taeil makes an "uh oh" sound.

"Nope! Everything's okay. See you on your apartment, Taeyong!"

"You mean **our** apartment."

"Noted." Taeil laughs cheerfully and he says goodbye to Taeyong.

 _Definitely more than a nice guy,_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

_**18:00 p.m.** _

Taeyong was waiting outside of his apartment to help Taeil with his baggages.

He sees from afar a boy carrying three baggages with all of his strengths. He recognised that dark black hair and Taeyong starts to approach him.

"Let me help you, wait!" Taeyong runs and he's finally with Taeil.

"I can deal with this! Don't worry, they're not that heavy." Taeil says and the other boy could see how his veins popped on his neck because of the strength he's using.

"Don't be stubborn!" Taeyong scolds him jokingly and he grabs one of the baggages, the one that seemed the heaviest.

With some effort, they arrive at **their** apartment and they take the lift. Taeyong lives on the 4th floor and both of them sigh when he opens the door, dropping the baggages.

"Welcome home" Taeyong tells him and Taeil softly smiles, offering his hand. "Hope we can get along fast."

"I think we're already getting along well."

"If you say so..."

And that's how their new life together started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was having -and still have- awful cramps 😭
> 
> As I said before, I want to make it slow paced because I want to develop their relationship better so it'll take time for them to get together. Hope you don't mind 🥰
> 
> Hope you like it! Thank you for leaving kudos, take care and hope you have a lot of rest~ ♡

"Don't stay on the hallway for too long, we have a lot of things to do!" Taeyong tells him and Taeil immediately picks his baggages, making his way to what it seemed the living room. He leaves them on the door while he enters inside the room, his hands now hurting due to their weight but he brushes it off, too happy to even care.

"Woah, your house is very nice. No wonder why you needed a housemate, I bet this is expensive to handle," Taeil says while scanning the whole room. A wooden table with a glass on its center, two comfortable sofas, a big TV installed on the wall and so many other modern things Taeil could never allow to buy for himself. The walls were painted in a soft vanilla tone and there were paintings and photographs, probably Taeyong's.

After some minutes, Taeil realises the apartment was kind of messy but in a _good_ way. In the end of the day, Taeyong was the only one who lived here for a certain period, giving him enough time to portray his whole personality on it and Taeil liked it. A lot.

"Are you a painter?" Taeil asks him, eyes wandering around the abstract paintings. A splash of colours and odd figures were noticeables, giving him more curiosity. Taeil could see his tiny signature written in black on each one.

"An art student but I'm also a dancer. I'm having a break right now and I've to admit I'm bored," he laughs nervously and Taeil scrunches his nose. _Cute guy,_ Taeil thinks.

"That explains your hair colour. Blue suits you, by the way." Taeil admits and Taeyong's ears get a little red, surprised by the sudden compliment.

"Thank you..." he says and Taeil is still observing the living room. Taeyong flinches when he suddenly hears Taeil rising his voice.

"You even have a big balcony! And tiny plants too!" Taeil looked like a kid, way too excited seeing the decorations around the house. He opens the windows and rushes to the balcony, carefully to not accidentally break anything or even fall from there.

Taeyong glances at him and he sees how he's looking at the plants and talking to them, as if they're going to do something extraordinary. It suprised him how people that act like Taeil weren't really common to find in their town. Is it because they're unique? Is it because they're just overlooked? Whatever it is, Taeyong felt the house would have another aura, another colour, something new it'd inspire him to his paintings.

"Taeil, let me show your room!" he shouts and the other boy follows him. His eyes never stopped scanning the hallways and other rooms. Taeyong started to feel a bit conscious, is his house dirty? _I cleaned it yesterday,_ he thinks to himself.

"It's very spacious and very illuminated..." Taeil tells him, as if he read his mind while his fingertips were touching the walls. They reached another room. It has the same colour tone on its walls but they way it's decorated was really pretty.

"This is going to be your room. I organised it a bit to make it look decent. If you don't like it, you can always tell me," Taeyong explains him. Organised a bit? It looked fabulous to Taeil.

"I really like it, thank you! It has a study table and it's something I needed for a long time. I was okay with doing my homework on the living room or even in the kitchen, but nothing's better than an actual study table with its lamp and stuff!" Taeil smiles at him and the other boy was glad hearing that.

* * *

Taeyong continued showing his house 15 minutes more and he also explained how his appliances work -like the washing machine- so when Taeil had to use them, he could do it without problems. He showed the bathroom and the only thing that remained for Taeyong to do is to give him the copy of the keys.

"The wardrobe on your room is empty. I don't use that room, that's why I let you have it. Try to leave the windows a bit open to ventilate it, this house is a bit humid," he tells him and Taeil listens carefully.

Taeyong wasn't really bossy with how to take care of the house but it's true he loves to see things neat and clean. Perfeccionist and meticulous, Taeil could say.

"Now that I finished the house tour, let me help you with your bagagges," Taeyong says and the other boy shakes his head.

"Don't worry, I can do it by myself. Do you have enough hangers? You know, for my clothes and those things..." Taeil asks him, leaving Taeyong wondering.

"I think I do, you should find them on your wardrobe. I'll be preparing dinner then. Do you like omelette?" Taeyong looks at him and Taeil gives him thumbs up.

"I do! I'd like a cup of tea too, if it's not a bother," Taeil asks a bit embarassed and Taeyong hums.

"It's not a bother, I like it too. I prefer coffee though but at nights it's not really good so I end drinking a fizzy drink or tea," he tells him, picking up the frying pan.

"Nice, then I'll be organising my stuff. See you in 15 minutes!" Taeil leaves Taeyong alone in the kitchen, making his way to his new room.

🥀

_**20 minutes later.** _

"I'm here again!" Taeil smiles. "It took a bit longer than expected," he tells apologetically and Taeyong picks their plates.

"Where do you have dinner usually?" the younger asks him.

"I used to have dinner on my room actually but the living room sounds nice," he answers him.

They had dinner together for the first time and the atmosphere was a bit awkward. None of them really had the courage to start a conversation aside from their most talked topic which is the shared house.

"Uhm, how do you earn money as a sciences student?" he facepalms himself mentally for asking such a question.

"I work as a part-time tutor. I give teenagers math classes at certain days on the afternoons. I also help them on physics. Some of them are really lost and it's not their fault. There are teachers who don't explain things like they should," he explains to him and Taeyong was surprised by his answer. It was both nice and intelligent to hear.

They didn't talk for the rest of the dinner, they enjoyed the TV program which aired at that time and nothing more. Taeyong washed the dishes and both of them headed to their rooms.

"Good night, Taeil. I'll be reading a bit. Knock if you need something," Taeyong waves at him and Taeil waves too.

"Good night, housemate! Sleep well, I'll be listening to music," he smiles at him and both of them close their doors, minding their own business.

_Not that bad the first day,_ Taeyong thinks.

 _Nice house and nice guy,_ Taeil thinks.


End file.
